Wake the Hawk
Wake the Hawk is one of 14 main characters on Sonic Boom Legends. Being known as 'The Polite Jokester,' Wake loves to make pranks and to have fun. The thing with Wake, is that he likes to prank people in hopes to make them, as well as himself, happy. Sometimes Wake's pranks can get a little out of control, however if that is the case, Wake is more then happy to help clean up his mess. Overall, Wake is one jokey or gentleman hawk, always ready with a trick up his wing. Physical Appearance Wake is a light grey hawk, who wears a blue scarf around his neck. On his arms are white gloves, with blue and black glove covers. On his feet are light blue shoes, with blue and grey trim, and white socks with blue and black sock covers. History Personality Wake loves in a house in Main Village, however he spends most of his days in the village library. There, he likes to read his favourite comic books, draw pictures, and prank his favourite victim, Dawn. While Dawn does not appreciate most of his pranks, as they can be childish to her, however Wake knows that Dawn appreciates adding life to the library. Many may assume that Wake is all jokes and games, however Wake does have a very polite, gentleman side to him. When ever there is a formal occasion or event, Wake does act very civilised and polite, even owning a top hat for such occasions. However, not many people know about this side, as people only see him as a jokester, and they worry he will ruin the occasion. While Wake does like his pranks, he sometimes wishes he had the opportunity to show his gentleman side. Powers, Abilities and Equipment Wake carries a blue scarf around his neck, as it helps him feel more free. Being a bird, Wake does like the feeling of the breeze though his feathers, and his scarf blowing in the wind. He never parts with the scarf for nothing, as it hold a special story that Wake cherishes. Wake also a pencil and paper to write with, if he wants to draw. Lastly, he carries his top hat, so he can wear it when ever he is being a gentleman, or in that kind of attitude. While Wake is not really one for combat, he is more then capable of setting prankish traps and weapons, if he is preparing for a danger. However, Wake is not afraid to go into hand to hand combat. He will throw punches if the threat is closer enough, and as Wake is not the most strongest, Wake can assume weak spots, and attack there. Wake does not like combat however, so you will not really see him fight, unless he needs to. Weakness Wake is good at setting pranks for people, however sometimes he can go too far, and really cause a mess. While he is happy to help clean up after himself, that doesn't go to show that it was inconvenient for the victims. That can make Wake seem untrustworthy and a bad team mate when he does. Wake can also laugh at things that are meant to be taken serious, but he does have good intentions. Relationships Friends/Allies * Alkira the Arctic Fox * Forge the Bear * Emily the Bunny * Knave the Hedgehog * Quayla the Grizzly Bear * Dawn the Rabbit * Fixer the Fox * Erik the Okapi * Shift the Hedgehog * Maniac the Hedgehog * Sophia the Sun Bear * Lucas the Tiger * Alley the Hedgehog * Sienna the Porcupine Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Characters